1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, unlike primary batteries, i.e., not chargeable batteries, secondary batteries are chargeable and dischargeable. Low-capacity secondary batteries are widely used in a variety of high-tech electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like. High-capacity secondary batteries are widely used as power supplies, e.g., for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles. The secondary battery may include an electrode assembly accommodated in a case, and electrode terminals coupled through current collector plates to the electrode assembly.